


Never Get Married

by savemyunicorns (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, drunk proposal, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/savemyunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: </p><p>"We were both drunk when you proposed to me and i accidentally posted about it across social media so now we’re hungover and trying to figure out this mess bc we’re not even dating"</p><p>Meg always thought she'd never get married. As it turned out, her drunk self had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Get Married

When Meg imagined getting married, she either assumed one of two things. One, the person she married would probably be the quietest and biggest pushover on the face of the planet, or two, that she would be stone faced drunk in Vegas. There was no way around either, and in the end, Meg was fairly convinced she was never going to get married. There was no one that could handle her, and she was perfectly fine with that. If she did get married, it would have to be someone who was perfectly fine letting Meg do whatever the hell she wanted, but didn’t let her walk all over them either.

And those two things didn’t seem to mix very well. Not in Meg’s experience.

So, again, she was never getting married. 

Well, that’s what she thought. That was before she woke up in a pile of dirty clothes and empty beer bottles, with her phone stuck to her face on 1% of battery. She groaned and rolled over, letting the phone slide away so she could check the glaring sixty or so messages lighting up her Facebook. 

The first one had her eyes narrowing in confusion.

“Congratulations!! I’m so happy for you!” It read. Meg frowned and flicked to the next message. That was when her blood ran cold and her gut hardened like a rock.

“You? Getting married? I can’t believe it!!”

Meg scrolled back up and checked the status they were all commenting on. She had at least fifty messages, a hundred likes, and her status simply read: “finally marrying the love of my life~”

The ‘love of her life’ in question, was a picture of her and a guy she’d met a few times over the past two or three months. Clarence…? No, Castiel. The freaking hard name that Meg remembered teasing him mercilessly over last night.

Last night, where apparently somebody proposed, and now everybody thought she was getting married. To him. 

Meg groaned and ran a hand down her face, but not before she heard an accompanying groan somewhere to her left. She looked up, and felt her face lose color as the man in question slowly sat up, rubbing his head with a painful grimace. 

When he looked at her, his bright blue eyes widened in surprise, then recognition, then mutual horror.

Ah, so he remembered. Good, Meg thought. That would allow her to punch him for proposing to her while she was drunk. 

“You–!” They both started to exclaim, then suddenly stopped. Meg opened her mouth to protest, and the man backed off, raised his hands in defeat.

“I’m sorry,” he said calmly, sounding far too level headed to be as hungover as he looked. Meg couldn’t imagine she looked much better.

Meg growled and threw her phone at him. He squeaked in surprise, an honest to God squeak, and ducked out of the way before it could hit him in the head.

“Care to explain?” Meg demanded when he pulled up again. 

Cas, Clarence, whatever, picked up the phone and gazed at it seriously. He flicked through the comments, the likes, and then glanced back up at Meg in confusion.

“You posted about it?” He sounded vaguely surprised. He also sounded like he’d gargled rocks last night, but Meg shook the thought away. 

“What do you think?” Meg exclaimed. “You proposed while I was drunk! Did you think I’d just giggle and follow you to bed?”

The man’s face flooded with red, and he looked honestly disturbed by the idea. Meg wanted to roll her eyes. What was he, a virgin? He was too sexy to have never gotten laid. Not that Meg would volunteer if he was. Not at all.

“I… was not the one who proposed,” the man finally muttered.

Meg did a double take.

“What?”

“You proposed to me,” he continued, face colored bright in embarrassment as he shuffled over and handed back the phone. “I… I said yes.”

“Why the hell would you do something like that?” Meg growled, taking the device back. “We’ve barely met twice!”

He blushed again and shook his head.

“We were both drunk. I was not myself.”

Who was he, the Oxford Dictionary? Meg closed her eyes, feeling her hangover much stronger now. She opened her eyes to find that he was squinting at her curiously, as though she were some kind of puzzle to figure out.

“You don’t remember.”

“Gee, Sherlock, you’re a genius.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, not unkindly. Meg wanted to scream. He was being too good for some hungover man who’d accidentally said yes to Meg’s proposal, unwittingly allowing himself to be presented to the internet as Meg’s fiancé. 

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

“No, I guess I should be apologizing,” she grumbled. “I have no idea why I’d ask you something that crazy.”

The man in front of her looked thoughtful as he leaned back against the pile of clothes and bottles. Meg briefly wondered where everyone else from the party was. 

Probably passed out in every other room of the house, she could bet. 

Castiel cleared his throat, and Meg glanced back at him.

“Last night we had a long discussion about our futures,” he explained, and the weight of his statement was so sudden that Meg felt all of her thoughts shudder to a halt.

“You mentioned your mother, and your relatives, and that no one expected you to get married. Even you thought so,” he continued, eyes glancing at her periodically to make sure she wasn’t about to blow up on him. She wasn’t. So he continued again, “I mentioned a few similar family struggles and relationship issues. Then you said we could fix both our problems by getting married. I was not in the right headspace at the time to say no.” 

He coughed nervously, and Meg realized the man in front of her had probably just bared a little bit of his soul for the second time. She wished to God she could remember the first time. She actually kind of wanted to know what he meant by similar family issues. She wanted to know if he was for real.

But then again, he had said yes to marry her. Her. He either had to be crazy, or probably just as lonely and desperate as she was. Not that either of them would admit, she was sure. Especially from his vague description.

Meg shuffled around until she sat beside him, thoughtful as well. 

“So what’re we gonna’ do, Clarence?” She asked softly. 

He looked at her, eyebrow raised in amusement. 

“My name is Castiel.”

“I know. You didn’t answer my question.”

Castiel smiled softly, and Meg ignored the way his eyes seemed to sparkle at the suggested nickname. 

“Maybe we could start over?” He offered, extending a hand. Meg shook it and rolled her eyes.

“Meg Masters, head nurse for our local basket cases.”

“Castiel Novak, Linguistics Professor.” 

“Damn, no wonder you sound like a dictionary.”

At that, Castiel laughed, and Meg found herself grinning. 

“Well, Meg,” Castiel said gently. “Would you like to go out on a date with me? See if maybe our drunk selves saw something we haven’t yet?”

Meg shook her head and chuckled. “I don’t trust my drunk self for a minute,” she replied. “But a date doesn’t sound half bad.”

Castiel smiled.

…

A year and a half later, Meg and Cas sat in their new living room and toasted a bottle of champagne. 

“Think this is what we were drinking when I proposed last time?” Meg asked.

Castiel laughed and shook his head.

“No. But we drank it during the time that counted.”

Meg glanced at the ring on her finger, then smiled at the matching one on her husband’s. 

“Yeah. Well I count them both.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: savemyunicorns.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you liked it!


End file.
